vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oksana Rospostiuk
Summary A matronly woman from a village in Outer Niendam. Seeking excitement, Oksana journeyed to Tierva, where despite her proclivities, she joined the Church of Ecthain as a nun. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Oksana Rospostiuk Origin: World's End Gender: Female Age: 42 Classification: Nun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing (Can heal either herself or others), Regeneration (Mid-Low), possibly Teleportation (While Oksana has never demonstrated this ability, as Father Otis possessed it, it is likely that she does too), Holy Manipulation (Oksana appears to be able to channel the power of the god Ecthain. She can use this power to increase her power, and that of allies, fire energy bolts and purify allies) and Resistance to Power Nullification (Oksana draws her power from a third party source (Ecthain), and she possesses no magical power of her own, just a talent for using the stone, which is merely a conduit for Ecthain's power) Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed a church with her White Bolt. Magically superior to Father Otis, who stalemated Tevoran, Ysabel, Ivan and Vadim) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (The only character to be able to lift and throw the giant, armoured Redshields) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Her mace strikes should be comparable to Ivan and Tevoran), Building Class with Celestial Drive Durability: Small Building level, Building level with Celestial Drive Stamina: High (Trained with other Niendam warriors, and was comparable to them) Range: Standard melee range with the mace, tens of meters with magical attacks Standard Equipment: Mace, Stone of Ecthain Intelligence: Above Average. Magically gifted, an excellent con artist, and knows a wide range of spells Weaknesses: If the Stone is taken from her, she will be unable to wield magic Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Uncouth Impact:' Sometimes, power comes before precision. This is one of those times **'Uncouth Barrage:' Exactly what it sounds like. Multiple powerful mace strikes to ruin someone's day *'White Bolt:' Calling on the power of Ecthain, Oksana smites the enemy with a powerful magical bolt **'Holy Blast:' A more powerful version of the White Bolt. Can even hurt those near the target ***'Holy Storm:' Nowhere to hide. Bolts of energy smash down from the ceiling, targeting every member of the opposing party ***'Sacred Burst:' A powerful Area Of Effect attack that can hit a clustered group of up to 13 foes ***'Divine Bolt:' Oksana taps directly into Ecthain's power, directing and focusing it as a single blast of impossible power. Exposure to this level of power is surely fatal *'Heal:' With a wave of her hand, Oksana heals minor wounds **'Healburst:' A burst of magical energy revitalises the target ***'Healsurge:' No need to walk it off with this magic at your disposal **'Multiheal:' Heals the entire party, and provides regeneration for two turns *'Purify:' Eliminates any negative status effects. Very good at parties *'Haste:' Doubles the target's speed for two turns *'Celestial Drive:' Who needs steroids when the power of a god is buffing your biceps? Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Nonako Miyokata (Magical Girl Raising Project) Nonako Miyokata's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:World's End Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mace Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Glass Cannons